A Dragon's Plea
by Falre
Summary: It has been several years since Spike and Twilight moved to Ponyville, Now spike is alone,being the only dragon in the town is tough.He writes a letter to Celestia and Luna asking for help.He got more than he expected.Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Ponies. I don't own them. **

**A/N**: I was thinking, Spike really doesnt get enough love. What if it continues as is? By the way, Cant help it, I imagine the ponies all to be more anthro than anything. Humanoid ponies, heh. Spike is still a dragon.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Dear Princess Celestia,

It has been several years since Twilight and I had moved to Ponyville, in this time I have grown wonderful bonds with my friends, All of them ponies. While they are wonderful ponies they all have grown too, in ways I cannot grasp. They perfer the company of other ponies. I am lonely now, being the only dragon in ponyville...I have grown, And some would say I have matured too much to be here still. I have a few questions that I would really like to discuss in detail with you and perhaps Luna as well.

Please Celestia, Luna, I have a request and would appriciate an audience with you both. I don't know what to do right now.

-Spike"

He sighed and gazed out the window at the evening summer sky as he rolled up the dry parchment and blew a wave of the emerald flame on it. Again Twilight had left him alone at the library while she and the other five went over to Sugarcube corner for another of Pinkie Pies parties. He could see it from the tallest point in the library, its where he spent most of his time now, when he wasnt taking notes or reorginizing the books every few days due to some new occurance.

He still stared outside the window, seeing the pegasi clear the evening sky, he was a bit envious, he wanted to fly, or to use magic. To even be involved in the community without having little foals run from him in fear. His eyes wandered to his clean shaped claws,shining and sharp. Rarity would have it no other way, every week she came to visit while Twilight was out. He smiled thinking back on the last time she visited. She would polish his claws to a shine and repeat the process with his newgrown horns as well, Long and jagged as they were, she wanted him to feel confident, not as a savage gargantuan that so many still feared him to one day become. He now had to kneel down now for her to reach his horns and face. He stood at least twice the height of Big Macintosh, and he is already big for a stallion.

Spike watched the sky until the twilight had faded leaving only silver moonlight. Luna had outdone herself tonight. After the Pegasi had cleared the skies over Ponyville, The moon seemed to cast a glow on everything its light touched as the stars sparkled in the black abyss above him. His mind began to turn, he needed to leave the house. As he crawled down from the highest window he caught a glimpse of Sugarcube corner again.

He saw Pinkie pie, looked like she was stuck in the chimney this time. His mouth couldnt help but perk into a small smile, Pinkie was always pulling some number. He got to the ground level, wrote a quick note for Twilight, and slithered outside the door. He had to walk on all fours now else he couldnt fit through doors, He misses the days of being so small for the matter of convenience.

He then walked aimlessly out of ponyville, his mind racing with memories of the past and dreams for the future. He stops just short of everfree forest and looks around, the moon was already high in the sky. Just how long had he been walking? His stomach gurgled and he belched, a puff of black smoke emerged from the fanged mouth. No reply from the princesses yet. He walks the line of the forest, not going in, not yet. He considered seeing Zecora,but how could she help? She mastered in potions and little known cures.. Besides.. No one had seen her for months. Rumor had it that she went to visit her relatives.

He sighed again, turned his head around and sneezed.

"Well, is that any way to greet a princess?" A proud voice asked. Spike jumped of surprise. "Oh, Princess Luna! Wonderful to see you." He grinned and bowed his stood before him in a deep blue dress, sleeveless with a slit up the right side, far enough to reveal her cutie mark. She looks up at him, "My sister handed me the letter. She asked for me to personally see to you while she took care of court duties. Now tell me Spike, What is this concern you have?" Luna spoke and folded her wings back before sitting on the grass. Spike sat in front of her, he takes a breath and exhales slowly, a touch nervous. "My princess, I -" Luna cuts him off, "Spike, we are not in front of the court of royals, I permit you to call me Luna. Formalities aside" She smiles softly.

"Very well..Luna, I no longer feel welcome in Ponyville. As i am no longer small, I scare the younger ones, everypony wants me to stay away and it seems the only time I can get out of the library is during the night when nopony is around. My would be friends, they treat me different now that I've grown. While I've never been a part of the fun all the time, there were moments where i could go to Pinkies parties, or help AJ with apple .. it just seems that I am too much of a hastle. They worry about me scaring other ponies because of the fact I'm a dragon, or because I am so large, accidently hurting somepony."He inhaled sharply and looked Luna dead in the eyes. " I was wondering if it was possible for me to be moved to Dovah, and perhaps you could speak with Tiamat about my serving for her? It would be nice to learn the ways of my kind." (For those of you who understand any of that last sentence, +10 to interwebs for you) Spike spoke quickly, realised what he had just asked and looked down, just a touch embarassed. "It isn't that I don't like it here. I love it. However, I just feel so.. off.."

Luna looked him in the eyes while he spoke, taking in every word. She closed her eyes and looked him over. "You know our stance with the country of Dovah. It isnt plesant.. While most all ponies experience peace and harmony.. it has a cost that keeps Dovah from expanding into Equestria. Im not sure Tiamat would even listen. With Anduin now trying to influence her every move.." Luna trailed off for a moment before snapping back." Spike. How would you feel about making a change?If you wish to remain in Ponyville... I would need to talk with Celestia..There is a spell, I can't perform it alone, But it could be possible with the both of us.. " She trailed off again, Looking up at the sky.

Spike watched the princess with a curious gleam in his eyes. "What type of change are we talking about? Scale color? Height? Oh! Do I get wings?" He asked excitedly. She grinned and chuckled. "Come, Lets go speak with Celestia." She reaches over and places a hand on Spikes scaley shoulder, Her horn glowes brightly for a moment before they both dissapeared in a puff of stardust and blue smoke.

Not more than a minute had passed and they were in Canterlot Palace, the throne room to be more exact. Spike looked up and saw Celestia looking down at wore something very similar to Luna, Except for being an off white..Almost cream colored dress, it looked exactly the same. Luna stood again and walked to her sister."Celestia..I brought spike back with me. I have an idea to help him." Luna started and continued to explain Spikes perdicament.

Surprised, Celestia turned to spike, "I see..Spike, have you spoken to Twilight about the problems?" Spike glanced to Luna and looked up at Celestia. "Yes, Princess. She got me to speak to the town at a confrence, Nothing worked. I tried helping Applejack with her stand in the town. Didnt sell more than four apples because most villagers were too scared to get close. Princess..I even went as far as to try to help Fluttershy take care of some animals..Even they too were scared." He spoke quietly, his eyes looking into Celestias with a sadness that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Luna walked over to spike and placed a hand on the dragon's head, petting him softly. "Sis, Can we help him?" She asks. "I don't see why not..However.. Lets not tell twilight. We will send her a new assistant. " She smiles with a mischevious gleam in her eye. Luna smiles, she does love how her sister thinks sometimes. The kind matriarch of the pony society has a heart and a mischevious side. Laying her horn on Spikes left shoulder, she places a hand on the side of his face and whispers, "You should only feel a slight pain for a moment." Spike places her horn on his right shoulder, the sisters magic begins to overtake him. He just barely manages to blurt out a word of thanks before experiencing the worst pain in his life.

The sisters magic worked over Spikes large form, twisting the bone and causing the scales to peel away row by row. His horns shrunk back to nothing and his fangs grew smaller and smaller until they dissapeared Long scaly tail he once had was no more, shrunk back almost into his spine. His claws Rarity once polished with such tenderness were no more, his fingers extended the length his claws used to.

He could feel the bones snapping and popping into place, he roared loudly enough to shatter the windows of the palace throne room. Celestia placed a hand on Spike's twisting back, a feeble attempt to comfort the poor wyrm in a most trying roar soon turned into an ear piercing scream of pain. Two small knots formed nearby his shoulderblades, Soon bone began to peek through, extending outward, a small bit of blood with it. Flesh soon covered the raw bloodly bone, followed by skin and soon enough feathers.

The raw red skin began to sprout fur of the darkest purple hue imagineable, the feathers on his newly grown wings took on the same hue. In place of the spikes that ran along his neck a light green mane, He grew a long straight, light green tail. Soon enough, almost through the intense transformation, he collapsed. The sisters held him up, and let their magic add the finishing touches to the extremely tired pony.

The hum and glow of magic fell to nothing as the transformation ended. The Sisters looked at eachother and layed Spike on his stomach. "Brutus, Go fetch the nurse, Tell her we have someone for the infirmary." Celestia shouted to her court guard. He nodded and galloped off, the chink of his armor could be heard with every step.

"Celestia..What will his name be now? We can't send him to Ponyville named Spike" Luna looked at her sister curiously. "Well..."Celestia spoke and glanced at his flank, A cutiemark of gemstones had made itself known. She kept her gaze on the cutiemark a moment longer before smiling and speaking again "Malachite, Seems masculine enough, hm?" Luna nods in agreement, She looks at spike, "Malachite is gonna be his pony name then. I hope he enjoys this second chance" Celestia smiles. "He will. It will take some getting used to, but i have no doubt he will love it."

Soon as Celestia finished speaking Nurse Daffodil entered the room with a gurney. Brutus helped Daffodil get Malachite on the bed, Not asking any questions she wheeled him off to the hospital wing, where he would rest for a few days before waking up to his new identity.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

_That same evening back in Ponyville._

Twilight Sparkle had returned back to the library. It had to have been at least two in the morning. She already had a headache from all the sugar and loud music. Pinkie throws the best parties, but in Twilights eyes there was no reason to throw a party because you got a new disco ball. She looked up in Spikes bed only to find he was not there. "Spike! Where ya at? I brought you some cake!" She spoke loudly, only to get silence in return. "Spike?" She spoke again. She began to panic a bit, Though he had grown he was still a child in her mind. Soon though she found a note spike had left for her on the book she had been reading over. 'Starswril the Bearded: A Life Story'

She picked the note up.

"Twilight, I went for a walk. It's about Eleven Fourty-five right now. Dunno when I'll be back. Don't worry about me, You just have fun. I'll be home later. -Spike"

"Oh spike.." She sighs and puts a hand to her cheek and looks at the clock."I hope you're okay."

**A/N**: Please read and review. Didn't come out quite how Id wanted but Im still happy with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. **Spike is Malachite**. I will be alternating between the names. Same person.I've got a plan for our little dragon. And to those of you who got the skyrim reference, +10 points. No Tiamat was not in Skyrim. Look more towards babylonian myth for her name :p

Spot the new reference. Its in there.

"Dear Princess Celestia, Princess Luna,

Spike has been missing for a few days now. I'm growing more and more concerned for the little guy.. Well not so little guy. Rainbow Dash managed to get hold of Soarin and he is helping to search for him, but it isn't enough I don't think.. We are very worried, Twilight especially. She began to cry last night of fear and concern. How could a dragon of his size have dissapeared? Rarity said that Spike had been feeling unwelcome in the town, That isn't true though! He is always welcome! Except in town square.. because of the incident with the fountain and Scootaloo.. It helped her earn her cutiemark though! Mare Mayor asked he remain on the outskirts of town due to his size.. Oh.. Please princesses, please help.

With Love,

Fluttershy"

Fluttershy rolled the parchment and tied it with a stringas she looked up at a hawk in her treehouse "Here Jesse,Please take this to the Canterlot Castle..Make sure the princesses recieve it...If you don't mind." She gave him a small smile as he flew down to retrieve the letter. He looks up at fluttershy cocks his head to the side and flies out the window. Angel hops in and looks up at the pink maned pegasus. She looks down at him, soft eyes filled with hope.

Sadly though, Angel shakes his head, whiskers twitching.

A knock is soon heard at the door. Fluttershy walks quickly to answer it, avoiding stepping on Angel and his small furry friends. "Oh, Im coming!" She says slightly louder than she meant. As she gets to the door she peeks out and sees the firey orange and yellow mane of Spitfire, who is plucking fuzzy material off her Wonderbolts uniform.

"Oh, Hello Spitfire,sorry for yelling earier... Any news about Spike?" Fluttershy says with an almost embarassed expression.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow, She hadn't heard any yelling at all. "It's okay. No, No news yet. However there is a wierd lookin pony at the Library. Never seen a pegasus like him. Purple with a mint green mane, ever seen him before?" Spitfire cocks her head to the side and leans against the doorframe.

Fluttershy thinks a moment and speaks quietly "No, I don't recall seeing a pegasus like him before. If you want to keep an eye on this area I'll go try to talk to Twilight and see if theres anything new.." She put her hands together and played with her nails, clicking them together slightly.

Spitfire nods and jumps up, her wings flap vigorously and before long shes a speck in the sky.

Fluttershy takes a step outside and shuts the door after having let the bunny by her side follow. "Well, somepony has to know where spike is." She spoke to Angel, who kept a straight face to the road and kept hopping.

_A day prior, In Canterlot Hospital._

Spike awoke with a jolt. Fear gripped him, his vision hazy. All he could see was blurred white walls, somepony in a white jacket with a red blot on it, he sat straight and went to stand, but his stomach turned, He fell to the ground and grabbed the trashcan where he began to throw up. He Looked around the room, his vision becoming clearer as the pony in the white jacket ran to him, the clicking of hooves on the tile floor seemed louder than what it was.

"Please, Lay back down, we need the Princess to come check on you before you can go home." A sweet voice spoke to him, but in his head it echoed.

"What..Who..?" Spike looked up at the tan, pink maned pony who helped him up and back onto the wore a white nurses vest with a red cross on it, white scrubs, and a white paper hat with a red cross in a circle. "My name is Nurse Joy. Nurse Daffodi just left to check on another patient..But i'll take care of you. We just sent a guard to go see if the Princess would see you now." She spoke spoftly and covered him with a thin white sheet.

Spike groaned.. His body was so sore.. especially his back. He felt a small prick on his right arm. Looking over he saw the nurse with a syringe, injecting him with something. "Don't worry sweetie, this will help the pain. The princess said you went through a lot to get here from Appleloosa. That place is just so far away. I imagine it was nice there this time of year." She pulled the needle from his arm and disposed of it in a red container.

They watched eachother for a moment, Nurse Joy smiling as though the world were covered with candy.(**Pinkie Pie**:Well if we had let Discord have his way we would have at least had Chocolate rain! **Me**:Pinkie go back to Ponyville! Not your scene yet! **Pinkie Pie**:Fine..) A new sound was heard, the chink of armor and the clicking of hooves came from outside the door of the room. "Thank you ,Heaume. You may go back to your patrol now." Celestia's voice echoed.

Celestia entered the room, her eyes on Spike. "Nurse Joy." she smiled and acknowledged the cheerful pony. "Milady." The nurse bowed. "Malachite is ready to leave. On your order. He has been administered an injection for pain as well as a medication for the irritation in his throat. Looked as if the poor guy tried to breathe fire!" Spike cocked his head to the side? 'Malachite? Why did she call me that,And why Appleloosa?' His mind ran on that thought for a moment before the Princess spoke again. "Are you going to be coming with me Malachite? We have much to discuss about future plans." She offered him a hand.

He watched her for a moment before taking her hand, he stood and about fell over. Celestia caught him though, right arm around his shoulders with her left hand on his left arm. They walked the halls until they reached one of the guest bedrooms. It was only as they walked in, Spike realised that the second clicking of hooves, were not from a guard. "Here we can speak more in private." Celestia spoke and nodded. " need to inform you as to what change you went through and the plan as is." Luna's voice added in from the other side of the room. She smiled sweetly and held a hand up for a moment in greeting.

The royal sisters spoke to him with ease, as if they had rehearsed it. For all Spike knew, they probably did. "Your pony name is Malachite. We can't let everyone know you are Spike.. The spell we performed is very draining, and we would very much dislike the idea of having everypony sending us letters about wishing they were a gryphon or a dragon. " Luna spoke last after having Celestia fill him in on the details of what had transpired. Celestia thought so far in advance as to even forge papers for him. His name is Malachite, Born in Fillydelphia and raised in Appleloosa. His cutiemark is a gemstone cluster, due to his ability to cleanly cut and polish was adopted by a member of the Apple family who had agreed to help with this endeavor. Oh.. If Applejack finds out.. He can only hope she won't be upset.

"So..I need to re-make my friends again?" Spike asks with a quirk to his voice, still looking down at his hooves and admiring his hands. "Unfortunately yes. However I see no reason they should treat you badly. So don't worry about that. Oh, and we have already set it up for High Winds to give you a quick lesson in flying before heading back to Ponyville tomorrow told her you are a fan and that you would love to learn from the best." Celestia smiles as she folds her wings behind her back.

"Flying lesson..?Wait..Flying Lesson?" Spike turns his head and sees his wings for the first time. "Oh my gosh!Oh my gosh!" He beams in excitement. Luna giggles and says "Ready to go meet High Winds in the gar-" Before she could finish her sentence Spike was at the door, nodding vigorously and speaking over and over "Yeah! Lets go!"

Luna glanced at her sister who nodded in approval. She lead Spike to the garden where High Winds stood waiting in her uniform. She stretched her wings out wide, the tips reached past her small wrists. High Winds smiled at Malachite and folded her white wings back. Her wild blue bouncy mane was already everywhere with the slight breeze.

"Well, I was hoping my goggles would help hold it down"She spoke sheepishly as she patted the wild locks down. "Malachite, This is High Winds, of The Wonderbolts. High Winds, This is Malachite. " Luna smiled as she introduced the two. "Its good to meet you. My understanding is you had a little mishap and need to be retrained on fast flying?" High Winds grinned as she bounced around, using her wings to help her stay in the air longer. "Well, Kinda. I was actually never trained to fly." Spike mumbled.

High Winds stopped midair, "Never Trained,hm?" She flew over to him and examined his wings. "Well, Your wings are in perfect shape. You have to have at least trained some. Come on, lets get to the basics then, shall we?" She smiled and then patted his back. Spike nods and gulps nervously.

_At the Library in Ponyville present time._

Twilight sits at her desk, composing another letter to Celestia. She crumples it up after having only written a few words before tossing it aside. Pinkie Pie jumps off from the top of a bookcase."Twi Twi..Just smile. I'm sure hes safe. Whenever he gets back, we can throw a **huuggee** party for him. A party that will match him in size!" Pinkie smiled and threw her arms up. Confetti and streamers flying everywhere around her.

Twilight looks at her and then looks down to the new, blank parchment on the desk. Pinkie huffs, She just can't seem to cheep up Twilight. Not with having no clue where spike went. Pinkie sweeps up the mess she just made and somehow fits it all into her sleeve. "Well, I'mma go find Applejack and see if she found anything." Pinkie says with her usual cheer and begins to hop to the door. As she opens the door she screams and dissapears in a poof.

Twilight sighs and comes to the door to see somepony new. "Um.. you need something?" Twilight asks, rather impatiently. She eyeballs the pegasus in front of her, Deep purple fur over his body topped with a shaggy mint green mane. His long well groomed tail nearly touched the ground. He appeared well kept,his broad chest covered by a neatly buttoned up shirt while nice slacks covered his legs. His wings flicked from time to time, as if a nervous twitch. "Twilight Sparkle, former resident of Canterlot now Fulltime resident of Ponyville?" He spoke, a somewhat formal twinge in his voice. "Yes?" Twilight asks cautiously.

"I came to deliver a letter from a dragon by the name of Spike. By order of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna I -" Spike is cut off mid sentence by Twilight, "You've seen spike? Where is he? You have a letter from him? Is he okay? Read it!" She demands. "Erm.. Okay." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a slightly crumpled scroll. Unrolling it he reads...

"Dear Twilight and Friends,

As you all have been aware, I have been growing. And Its getting hard for me to really fit in. Almost literally at times.. I have returned to Dovah and will remain here for some time. I will send letters still though, I promise. I spoke with princess Celestia and Luna about this three nights ago. They immediately sent me on my way. I suppose they too didn't want the chance of a large dragon scaring their subjects. Physically, I am not full grown, so here I can possibly be with my people and learn their ways. I wish the best for everypony. I will visit at some point.

Twilight, I am So So So sorry it came to this. There were many days where I felt broken, and many nights I could not sleep knowing I would just become more a hastle for you. You raised me, and took care of me, and for that I thank you. I know I never said it, but I Love you Twilight. I'm gonna miss you. You're the best friend I could have hoped for. I'm proud to have been by your side.

Warmest Wishes,

Spike."

Malachite handed the paper over to Twilight, who had begun to cry. "Miss Twilight..Please don't cry. " he speaks in almost a whisper. She takes the paper from him and walks back to her desk.

"Oh.. Im not inturrupting anything am I?" A shy voice pipes up from behind Spike.

"Twilight is upset." Spike says with a sad gleam in his eyes. 'I knew she would be' He thinks to himself.

"Oh no.."The quiet pony walks past Spike and into the Library. She approaches Twilight and tries to comfort her saddened friend. Malachite stands in the doorway. Soon after Twilight calms down and the tears stop, he moves closer. "Twilight, Luna and Celestia asked for me to be your assistant. I know I'm not spike..But I'll help you in any way I can" Malachite speaks with a comforting air. 'If only she knew how wrong that statement was..' He thinks behind emerald eyes.

**A/N: **I wanted to keep writing but i started to get tired. Again, +10 internets if you find the new reference. I may end up starting to keep track.. hehe.

**Pinkie Pie:**What the buck was that about Falre? You add me in for half a paragraph!

**Me:** Don't worry, You'll get more scene time. At least you aren't like Rainbow Dash who has only been mentioned what, twice?

**Pinkie Pie:** Don't make me sick Gummy on you.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I don't own anypony! But I do have a pinkiepie plushy now. I apologise for not updating for a while. Had some family stuff come up and then with the holidays. I hope everypony had a good holiday season! Again for some people who may have forgotten, Spike is Malachite. Y'all ready for the story to really start? Chapter is a touch shorter than the others, but still, hope you like it.

It wasn't long before Applejack and Rainbow Dash were knocking on the door to the library. Twilight had stopped crying a few moments prior. "Come in." she shouted. Malachite examined the two ponies. Rainbow in her usual combo,A white tank top bearing her cutiemark and blue jeans. Applejack followed in behind wearing her heavy boots, jeans and slightly ragged shirt with apples for buttons. It was clear Rarity had made their outfits. Fluttershy nearly tripped over her own light yellow dress as she went to greet her friends and explain the situation in whispers as to not bring more tears to the purple unicorn. Rainbow Dash sighed and nodded. She turned out the door and whistled, Calling down a fellow pegasus. Grey with a yellow mane and bubbles for a cutie mark, the poor pegasus landed face first in the grass. "Hey..Er..Ditzy Doo.. Go tell the others to call off the search please. "

Ditzy Doo looked up at Rainbow Dash, Blinked a bit and stood up, brushing the grass off her. "Allright, Anything else?" She slowly replied, embarassment appearant on her face. "If you see Pinkie or Rarity tell them to come to Twilight's place." Rainbow Dash said after a moment of thought. "You got it boss!" Ditzy Doo smiled and took off into the sky, narrowly avoiding another pegasus. "Aw geeze..Ditzy..." Rainbow said and then facepalmed. Malachite couldnt help but chuckle at the pegasus. Rainbow gave him a look that made his chuckling stop.

"So lemme get this straight Twi, Spike got his tail in a knot 'cause he didn't feel like part o'the group?" Applejack spoke, the southern twang still very appearant in her voice. Twilight nodded, her hands still fondling the parchment paper, as if ready to either tear the letter to shreds or fold it and put it away. "And Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sent him to assist Twilight." Fluttershy spoke softly while motioning to Malachite. Applejack eyed him for a bit smiled and nodded a hello before turning back to Fluttershy.

"Pfft..Why would the princesses send somepony like THAT to be Twilight's assistant? He doesn't look like he could take a note, let alone deliver a letter in decent time..What did it take you to get that letter to Twilight? Hm? Three? Four days?" Rainbow Dash huffed, crossing her arms in front of her and walking closer to Malachite. "Rainbow..Enough..." Fluttershy spoke up. "Yeah Rainbow Dash, That's enough. There's been a lot goin' on in this past week. Don't need to take it out on the new guy." Applejack spoke up, putting her hands on her hips and eyeing Rainbow Dash, Readying herself for any kind of argument.

As if having ignored Fluttershy's and Applejacks words, Malachite looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes,a clear enough emotion gleamed in his emerald orbs."I'll have you know I spent much of the last year taking notes for the princess AND have been trained by The Wonderbolts. I grew up in Appleloosa when they had first settled there and times became tough with the Buffalo. I remember you all, there when you made peace between both hooved races. I jumped at the opportunity to come here and be Miss Twilight's personal assistant, so I learn more of you all and the power of friendship you all posess. "

They all went quiet a moment, silently staring at Malachite. Applejack cocked her head to the side "Appleloosa huh? I got family there." she walked closer to Malachite. She looked him up and down. "Can't say I remember ya though." Malachite nodded, "It doesn't surprise me. I was very young. Applefritter and Anna Apple took me in after an accident in Fillydelphia.. My family was close with them. " Spike looked down, feeling terrible for lying to a once close friend. "But Enough of that." He looked over to Rainbow Dash, who still stared blankly for a moment longer.

"Wait wait wait..YOU were trained by The Wonderbolts?"Rainbow Dash says, very confused and slightly jealous. "Erm..Yeah. HighWinds trained me. Living in Appleloosa I never flew much.. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia found it would be benificial for me to learn the finer art of flying. "

"That's no fair!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"What's not fair?" a new voice spoke from the door, elegant and as formal as ever. Rarity stepped in the room. Still as beautiful as can be in Spikes eyes, her mane slightly tossed from the wind, her blue eyes still holding some sleep in them. She wore a light purple cape over a blue and pink sundress. This was what Rarity called having just rolled out of bed.

"This pony was trained by HighWinds..I don' see the big deal but I guess Rainbow has her tail in a twist now." Applejack said and sighed. Rainbow was still ranting a bit, leaving Spike chuckling.

"Mhm..." Rarity nodded and walked closer to Malachite,pushing Rainbow Dash out of the way. She looked him over, analyzing every bit of him. Looking at his emerald eyes with her sapphire ones, she spoke softly."You look.. Very Familiar.." Her hand extended to touch the side of his face, but she pulled back. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rarity. And dear, You look stunning. Who made your outfit?" She seemed to come back down to ponyville.

Spike looked at her, somewhat shocked that she seemed to nearly recognise him. "Uhm.. Well.. It was a gift from the Princesses. My name is Malachite.." Spike blushed a bit. He nodded and added in,"It's nice to meet you."

Rarity smiled and continued to speak with him about various subjects, mostly revovling around his interesting name and speaking of his time in Canterlot. Speaking that perhaps she saw him in Canterlot on her trip to pick up more material for her shop.

Twilight stood and walked over to them,wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "Well then Malachite,If you will be my assistant, then take a note." Malachite looked up at her and nodded. Reaching into his bag and pulling out a feather quill and parchment paper. "Yes, Twilight?" Twilight smiled and spoke. Spike copied her words down on paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia, Princess Luna,

Why would you do this without my consent? After all my friends and I had done to help in various ways, You two would go behind us and send Spike away without second thought as to my feelings about it? I understand why he would want to leave to be with the dragons,I honestly do. However, Leaving the six of us in the dark was uncalled for. We were worried, had search parties looking everywhere for him. Friendship is a strong bond that lasts for life, He knows, as well as we all do. Including yourselfs. Think on all the lessons I've reported to you on, Think about how I do my best to keep you up to date on all goings on in ponyville. From Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom attempts to Granny Smith's antics, I try. I would at least hope the same respect could be given to me.

Your student, Twilight Sparkle."

The last words came from her mouth like venom.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity all looked back at eachother then to Twilight. Never had they seen their friend so livid. You could see it in her eyes. Her want to be far more brutal in words, the need to vent.

Spike nodded again. "Will there be anything else?" He asked curiously.

" that to Celestia and Luna. I'm not expecting a reply. Should they have an apology they can deliver it themselves." Twilight huffed, her horn glowed and purple mist enveloped her,she dissapeared with a pop.

Malachite hopped backward a step, rolling the parchment and then placing it in his bag."I'll be back before keep an eye on her."He managed to blurt out before running out the door and taking to the air faster than you could say 'Canterlot'.

His wings propelled him forward, his bag on his side and arms flat to his body. Small tears fell from the dragon turned pony's face. He heard first hand the burning rage that dripped from Twilight's voice. The rage that his want had caused. His vision blurred by tears, he flew through the clouds at such a speed, It wasn't longer than two hours and he was knocking at the palace door. As expected, a guard answered and Spike handed off the letter then flew away again.

He took his time getting back to Ponyville, Thinking of the trouble he had cause, and considering telling the mane six the truth about who he is. He was forced to stop flying though, a large shadow covered him and the ground below.

He looked above him, higher in the sky, it was there he saw what had only been discribed in books. Fear gripped him. A large beast flew over him, Larger than he had been as a dragon, the farther down the beasts body spike gazed the more transpearant it became. The beast had a large rounded head, two fangs protruding from its mouth dug into the tough as leather skin on its jaw. Three eyes looked down at the purple pegasus, each eye a different color, with intense power behind each orb.

The first, red as a fire burning with the very heart of rage. It gazed on the pegasus with disdain he had never seen in his life.

The second eye looked at him as if it was gazing into his very soul, the eye completely white save for the pupil, the look it gave him was almost freezing. As if the beast could care less of any creature in existance.

The third eye looked on him with an emotion he had seen very few times, it made his heart sink. The eye glowed and Malachite felt lost, an impending sense of doom rushed over him like the cold unforgiving sea. The dark blue orb looked down on him.

The behemoth smiled as well as he could, knowing malachite knew who he was. A lion like head with no fur attached to a slender snake like form with near skeletal batlike wings carrying it through the sky. Who else could the beast be but Bane, The destroyer of hope.

A deep and raspy voice spoke into Malachite's mind.

"Thank you, dragon. The elements of harmony have been broken...I am free now... Darkness and Discord will soon follow, Are you prepared to view a new world?"

Bane roared, shaking the ground below, causing it to tremble and break. He flew quickly into the distance, and it wasn't long before he was out of sight.

"The elements of harmony have been broken? Oh no.. Twilight.. What happened?" Malachite spoke to himself. The fear that gripped him now replaced with a new terror. He looked towards Ponyville and flew as fast as he could, his need to be with his friends greater than ever.

**A/N:** Please review. Hope you guys liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike flapped his purple feathered wings as hard as he could. He had to make it back to Ponyville before anything too drastic could happen. "The elements of Harmony are broken? Twilight.. Please..." He cried. As he flew he saw the beasts eyes in his mind. Watching his moves, the idea sent chills through the dragon turned pony. He raced through the clouds and was met by a familiar pegasus, Rainbow Dash. "Hey Speed Racer! You see that THING? It was huge!" She was talking on and on, still in shock of the sight she bore witness too. " I guess you havent seen the ground then, huh Dash?" Spike looked at her out the corner of his eyes.

"Wha..." She lowered her gaze for the first time since Bane flew over, her eyes widened and she almost fell, wings stopping from the shock of it all. "No...No way.." a few tears welled up in her rose eyes. "Thats... Thats.. Not.. Possible! What happened to the forest! It's gone! Everfree Forest is gone! Zecora!" She shouted and flew down into the newly made gorge in the ground, a rainbow streaking behind her. Spike had to resist stopping her, she would be fine. He had more pressing matters to attend to. The wellbeing of ponyville, and his friends who reside on the ground level there.

As he flew lower to the ground, he started to see the damage that the earthquake had caused Ponyville. Sweet Apple Acres and Crisp Carrot Farms had been nearly demolished. He saw carrot top salvaging what she could. He flew closer to Sweet Apple Acres and began to help Big Macintosh, who was frantically digging through the rubble of their home, moving broken boards and pieces of furniture. Big Mac grasped at a yellow hoof and pulled AppleBloom from the rubble. Spike found the remains of Granny Smiths favorite rocker, and soon found her nearby. Apple Bloom sat up and looked around, tears spilling from her eyes, she held onto her brother for dear life. She looked over at Spike and saw Granny Smith, "Is she..?" She couldnt bear to say the words that ran through her head. Spike lowered his head to Granny Smith's chest. She was still breathing. "Shes alive. " He said plainly. He pulled her farther out of the rubble, gently laid her on the ground. "Was AJ here?" Spike looked to the male head of the apple family, who made his way over to Granny. "Ey..Nope. Took off to Sugarcube corner 'bout an hour before all the ruckus." Big Mac spoke with a solid country twang. Apple Bloom cuddled to her brother. Spike nodded and took off in the direction of Fluttershy's cabin, he felt he had to since she was on the way.

He approached with caution, who knows how the frantic scurring critters would react. Slowly he creeped through the broken limbs of her home. "He..Help.." He heard a soft voice say. "Someone is there, Angel. Please stop squirming." He heard Fluttershy mutter. "Keep talking Fluttershy! I'll find you!" He spoke with urgency. He stepped closer and closer to her, still muttering words of comfort to the critters she saved. He looked under many broken limbs and branches, eventually finding a pink flowing mane sticking through some of the debris. He lifted the rubble from Fluttershy, who squeaked and curled closer to Angel and the other creatures of her home. She laid in a heap over them, protecting even the smallest mouse from the falling furnishings and picture frames of her home. She's cut and bruised, but otherwise looks fine. She looked up to Spike. "Oh, Malachite! You're okay.. Have you seen the others? Is everypony okay?" She sits up and winces a bit. Spike watches Angel hop off to find the first aid kit and looks back to Fluttershy. " I havent gotten the chance yet. The apple family is okay. Granny Smith is roughed up but she seems fine. " He kneels down and helps Fluttershy to stand. "Thank you..Please, I'm fine though, go check on the others. " She smiled and put her hand on the wall for support. Spike nodded skeptically but ran out from the house, jumping to take flight.

He gazed down and the distraught ponyville. The town hall was completely collapsed into the ground, another canyon scarred the once beautiful town, it was a gash right down the houses were damaged, but some stood strong, only missing a few posts and a sign or two.. He landed in front of Sugarcube corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were attempting to comfort the Baby Cakes, both of which were crying. Scared as can be they clung to their parents. Spike stepped through the broken down door, "Excuse me-" Mr. Cake looked over at Spike and sighed. "This is a really bad time. " He spoke, immediately going back to hushing Pound Cake. "But I'm just looking for Pinkie and AppleJack, Are they okay? Are they here?" Spike asked. A crack of lightning lit the sky, and rain began to pour. The Cakes attempts to calm the children were becoming more and more futile. looked at spike and spoke harshly "No, they left just before the unless you want to try to calm the kids, please just leave!" She huffed. Spike slowly walked backwards outside the door. Not daring to speak another word until outside the doorframe. "Sheesh.. Just because Ponyville is going to heck doesnt mean you..need... Oh no..." Spike looked up to the sky, and saw what he feared. Clouds. Rain Clouds. Pink ones.. Pink cotton candy clouds, and from them, spilled the chocolate rain that spelled the end of order for Equestria.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Sorry, short chapter. Been working a lot and havent had much time. Hope you all had a wonderful HearthsWarming Eve. 3**

**Meanwhile in Canterlot-**

"Luna, What has been taking you so long to bring about the night?" Celestia called out to the observatory. She waited a moment and called out again. "Luna? My sister? Are you well? The night should have come by now. Shall I raise the moon and stars for you?" Celestia began to worry, she knew she saw her sister go to the observatory earlier, she knew that she was awake. However, something seemed off. The way she had looked, tired, restless, and...was that anger she saw on Luna's face? Celestia began the climb to the top of the tower when she heard it, the cracking of the very ground her palace stood upon, the feeling of a new evil waking from the deep. "Sister!" She called out again, and begain to run to the top of the tower. She did what she could to avoid falling objects, paintings and potted plants fell from their places along the walls as the colored glass of the murals along the wall shattered and rained down upon her. She closed her eyes and covered her head with a wing to avoid any injury to her vision. A glowing gold spell from her horn pushed away and shielded her from the random objects that fell to her as she bolted to her sister.

However, on her arrival she took note of the shaking that had since stopped, but now an ominous feeling crept up her spine, and then, came a sound, a chilling one.. it was a voice all too familiar, "Oh come now Luna... Can't you see Bane has awakened? The castle itself shakes in fear of what is to come! Our new Kingdom of the Night will rise strong with the great deitys power to aid us! Think of the thousand years imprisonment your beloved sister put you through...Do you not wish to-" The Changeling Queen looked to the doorway past Princess Luna. "My my...We must welcome the soon-to-be-exiled princess..." She cackled, three aromored changling guards stepped from the shadows behind the Queen, all aiming spears at Celestia. "Luna, back away. Shes dangerous...Shes the one who-" "Celestia, I know. She took the form of Cadence for the wedding." Luna spoke softly and looked back to her elder sister. " How did you.." Celestia looked at the two with caution. The hate in her younger siblings eyes struck fear in her heart. She hadn't spoken much on the changeling queen, and with Luna having missed out on the fighting...

"My sister, what a fool you have become. Did you honestly think I would change? I let her in, I GAVE Cadence to her, I showed her the Crystal Cavern. I warned her of the elements of harmony... And now.. Im taking over, for good this time. My lord Bane has awakened. The creature of legend who spoke to me those thousand years ago, he wakes! " Luna's mane grew darker and darker, the stars in them flickering out with each word she spoke. Her eyes grew wide with that hatred and insanity that only Nightmare Moon held. Chrysalis laughed and her horn glowed with an eerie green hue. "Begone my sister, The Exiled Princess of the Sun!" She shouted as a deep blue and vivid green magic enveloped Celestia.

Try as she might, the sun godess couldnt break free. With both Chrysalis' and Nightmare Moon's magic, it was too much. So there she stood, frozen in time as a statue of dark crystal, her cutiemark glowed solid gold through the blackened stone.

Luna collapsed, and cried. When she looked up at Chrysalis again she was smiling, her head covered in a midnight black helmet, deep purple mane trailing over her back with small supernovas appearing in random intervals in it. The star's dying breath. Lightning crackled outside as Chrysalis helped Nightmare Moon to her feet.

"Ladies, Are we done here? I'd really hate to get this party started without my three favorite mares. " A Draconequus spoke from the ceiling, his head appearing as a flame on the chandiler. " Discord, Let Nightmare at least raise the moon. " Chrysalis spoke with a slight annoyance. "Well that won't do much good, Ive got the sky covered in cottoncandy...They won't see a thing." Discord spoke again as his candle flickered out, he took the form of the smoke that rose from the extinguished base and drifted down to the floor, taking a more solid form. Besides, I think we should wait a bit, let the six elements collapse first. The element of dark magic is already working her stuff. " He grins, and pulls on a tuft of Lunas mane, turning it into blue cotton candy. He takes a bite and offers some to the ladies.

"Discord, You said three favorite mares, do you mean my sister?" Nightmare speaks and looks at the statue. He laughs and falls down, shattering to thousands of tiny specs before reassembling. "Oh goodness no! You see, between the three of us, we have a very noticeable lack of the color pink. She will be here shortly, Pinkie cannon away!"He laughs as he is fully assembled "Oh that tickled... And what of your cousin, Nightmare? Sombra was his name? Will he be joining us? Or is he still a crystal obsessed shadowfeind? " He reaches over and pulls a piece of cheese off Chrysalis, who looks down at his claw in disgust.

The Lady of Night looked to discord, her horn glowing a blue and purple with black electricity cracking around it, The Sky grew darker as she lowered the sun, to make way for the never-ending night. Slowly she spoke, "My cousin is dead. Sombra was killed by Cadence when the crystal empire re-emerged. Being trapped in stone it is no surprise you hadn't known." She then raised the moon, only the moon. There would be no stars tonight.

Discord frowned upon the princess, "What a shame. Are you sure he's gone for good?"

"Yes." She said sternly. "There's no way he could have survived. Unless he retreated back to the shadows. If thats the case Bane's presence would have helped him along by now." Chrysalis looked at the two of them and cocked her head to the side, "Who else is there now? After the thousand some-odd years... How many of the Elements of Dissonance are left? Who will take the place of those long gone? There's Discord; Element of Chaos, Sombra, assuming he lives; Element of Greed, Nightmare Moon; Element of Cruelness, Myself; Element of Betrayal... Star-Swirl the Bearded passed away years ago... Who else would take the place of Dark Magic? Dishonesty too... That gryphon was a pain in the rear to find..."

"Ah, Chryssi Chryssi..." Discord chuckled and put his arms around both Chrysalis' and Nightmare Moon's shoulders. " That will be the fun part!" He hugs them both to him. "You see, The purple runt of the elements of harmony has lost her element, It doesn't take much to change the magic that resides in the heart..You know this as well as anyone, my lady." Chrysalis nodded and spoke once more, "You mean to say that Twilight will join us?" Nightmare Moon crosses her arms in front of her, "I can't say I'm fond of that idea.." "Well neither am I." Chrysalis sighs. "Ladies... It's only a thought, But..Can you imagine the power that she keeps locked away? Because she's not yet completed her training in the art of Grand Master Magic...Oh, its a mystery to everypony."

The two Queens looked to Discord and pulled away from him, his arms stretching to stay around them but eventually popping back to him like rubber. "Oh...You have been having fun without me? Thats..Too bad.." A bright pink pony with long straight pink hair stood in the doorway. Her hands had a touch of blood on them. " Sorry I'm late, Twilight just snapped and I had a rough time...So I decided to play along the way here. So much Fun Fun Fun!" She smiles and holds up a bloody guards helmet. Discord bolts to the door and picks up the perky pink twisted mind that was Pinkie Pie, successfully making her drop a syringe and scalpel out of a pocket. She squeaked and hugged Discord.

"Pinkie Pie? What did you... How...Augh..Nevermind.." Nightmare Moon put a hand to her face and sighed again. She looked to the two elements and shook her head. Kids. Though they have grown, they still love their laughter. Pinkie looks to Nightmare Moon, "Pinkimena." "What?"Chrysalis and Nightmare say in unison. "Call me Pinkimena."She speaks, a wicked twist to her usual happy smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Bonush Mini Chapter woo. **

Spike flew over ponyville looking for his friends, he was worried about them, and for good reason. The chocolate rain clouded his vision as he looked down upon the town he loved. Some buildings were nearly demolished while some stood strong. He shouted in frustration and landed just outside the post office. Where he saw a familiar orange coated mare walking towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Applejack! Wait!Where is everyone else!?" He exclaimed. A small fear in his voice after he truely looked her over, Cuts and bruises lined her body, clothes stained with blood and chocolate rain hung from her form, while a large gash bled across her left forearm. She turned and looked at him, her hat leaving a shadow to attempt to cover what appeared to be a large bruise on her cheek and a bump on her head. "Malachite..Don' worry 'bout me. Ya gotta go find Twilight 'n Rarity.. Don' go lookin' for Pinkie. She...Ain't right." Applejack spoke in a more hushed manner than he had ever heard from her. He ripped a strip of cloth from his shirt and wound it around the gash on her arm. "Applejack...Your family is fine. Theyre all right, but your house is partly demolished. Please..Be careful.I'm curious though, What happened? What do you mean Pinkie isn't right?"

Applejack took a step forward and limped a touch. "Ah' was walkin with Pinkie ta go to the Library when we saw Twilight with a bag, She locked the Library an' took off in her balloon. Pinkie an' I called out oer' and oer' again but she never looked back. Pinkie looked at the balloon an' I'm not sure what it was, but you could see somethin' change in er'. She looked at me and just..smiled... "She puts a hand to her forehead and shivers a touch. "Ah don' remember much after that.. Just wakin' up in a collapsed room I'd never seen before then. Pinkie wasn't there... But.. ah' know she did this.." Applejack touches her arms lightly. "Ah' gotta get back to mah' family. I'll make it on mah own. " AJ nodded to Malachite and limped off. Cloudchaser came up next to her and helped her along.

Spike stood there, dumbstruck. Pinkie had done what?! There was no way that the loveable goofy party pony could do something so... repulsive. Even by dragon standards, that was extreme. Simply mutilating somepony for the fun of it.. He leaned against the wall of the post office and lurched forward, vomiting up the bile and remains of his oatmeal breakfast. When he looked up again the sky had grown darker, the chocolate rain still poured from the pink clouds. All the while he could only hope and pray that Rarity was allright. So he regained his composure and flew off in the direction of Rarity's botique. He already knew Twilight had left, at least she was safe from the hungry earth that had eaten just under half of Ponyville.

When he had finally arrived at Rarity's he saw that her building was still standing strong, only her sign had fallen from the building and a column on the outside collapsed. He walked inside to find the place looked worse than ponyville. Anything that could fall did. Cloth was strewn about and knotted in some places while pictures, mannequins, and a sewing machine lay flat on the floor. " Rarity!" He called. No answer. "Rarity! Are you allright? SweetieBelle?"

He finally heard something, the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. " Malachite, is that you?" He heard her ask. He smiled and realised that he must look like a cheeseball with that grin on his face. " Yeah, Are you allright? The town is a mess right now." He called out again. She trotted down the stairs and a wave of magic followed her, slowly organising the cloth and putting everything back in its rightful place. "I'm fine dear, however my boutique... My pillar outside is ruined and my sign fell off... Of all the things that could happen... My Spike had to leave and now this!" She stomps a hoof in frustration.

Spike held back until she began to cry. "All I wanted was to finish my project and help Twilight find Spike." She turned to him and put her face in his chest, crying her eyes out. Her mascara running and leaving black lines along Malachites fur. He gently puts his arms around her,and hugged her. "Rarity.. I.. I'm so sorry... " He chokes a bit. "If I hadn't... None of this... I'm just so so so sorry." He hugs her tighter to him.

A moment passes before she regains her lady-like a tear from her eye she speaks out. "You don't need to be sorry for anything. It wasn't your fault Spike decided to leave.."

"Rarity" He looks at her. Nearly scared to death. He wants to tell her. In a way he's sure she already knows. " Yes, Malachite?" She looks up at him. "I've always thought you were so beautiful." He smiles softly and wipes some of the mascara off her cheek. "Malachite!" She blushes deeply and backs away. " This isn't the tim-" "My name isn't the world going to Tartarus I might as well tell you what I'd hoped to tell Twilight first!" He inturrupts her, looking into her eyes, he balls his fists and holds them to his sides. "You know my name. But, I've been hiding. Everything that has happened is my fault. Spike Didn't leave to be with his own kind. He asked the Princesses to help turned him into a pegasus. And gave him a new name. " He looks at her, tears still welling up from his eyes. " Twilight isn't here anymore so I can't tell her. Rarity..I don't know how I can fix this." He looks to her for help, waiting for her to speak.

As she thinks on his words, she steps closer, a hand lightly running along his jawbone and over his chest, She looks into his eyes. "Spike..?" She says with hesitation. He simply nods,"Yes.." She looks as if she wants to cry again, "You jerk!" She yells and smacks him across the face. Then shortly after hugs him tightly. "We were all so scared. I'd even made another dragon costume to go find you again. So many materials and gems wasted.. Why couldnt you tell me? Haven't you learned anything from being around us all this time?" She looked up to him, realised how she hadn't let go, and does so.

"I was a baby dragon when the first of events had unfolded. I don't remember much, but you I could never forget." He smiles nervously, rubbing his cheek she had slapped. " Come on now Spike, help me finish cleaning and we can discuss a proper plan of action, Surely the others need to know of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys.. had papers with my plan for this written down on them but then i moved and lost em all, writers block took hold... followed by depression. its been a long year. My apologies for not having anything new out sooner. **

Rarity sighed and sat at her dining table, sipping on some hot tea as she listened to Malachite's - Spike's- Story. Nothing made sense, Twilight suddenly leaving like that, Pinkie becoming..well..a monster, That creature spike saw, And what of Rainbow Dash going to find Zecora. She thought about it for a moment, So much had happened in the afternoon, her boutique was still partially in ruin, however she had finally managed to organize all the fabrics and gems. She was glad she had sent Sweetiebelle and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to her parents for the week. " So, Mala- I mean.. Spike, What should be our first course of action? We can not allow for our friends to wander aimlessly in this time of need." Her words all business as if she were speaking to a client. Spike picked up the cup of tea and sipped it experimentally before putting it down and making a face. He had no idea what blend it was, but he would not be having THAT again. " Are you listening Spike?" She spoke again.

Spike stood against the wall, eyes drawn to the ground. His mind obviously going a mile a minute. "I don't know...What to do. It's all my fault..." He whispered. She leaned forward, curious as to what he was talking about. He looked up at her and he stood straight, walking back and forth in her kitchen."Rarity,I'm thinking. We know Applejack has that wound. Pinkie is gone crazy and is MIA. Twilight... " He sighed and leaned against the wall, looking down. " Fluttershy is trying to calm down her critters, they were all frightened as can be. Honestly, I think we should try to find Rainbow Dash. She went into where the Everfree Forest was." He added.

She shifted in her seat, the various possibilities ran through her mind. "You might be able to do that," She motions to his wings. " However I do not trust myself using that spell Of Twilight's, remember what happened last time? Nearly fell to my death..." Her words trailed off before she snapped back to it. " We should check on Fluttershy first. Then check Applejack. From there we can track over to the Balloons. See if we can borrow one to go check on a friend. Certainly ClearBreeze wouldnt mind." She remarked. Spike shook his head and looked back up at Rarity, walking over to her, offering a hand. "We have to go now then,Fluttershy's cottage was near Everfree. The area is probably unstable. WE have to go though. If Fluttershy is in danger, its our responsibility as her friends to help her." He spoke confidently.

Rarity took his hand and followed him as he led her out the door of her boutique, She finally got to assess more of the damage surrounding her home. She bit her lip as she took in the chocolate rain stained rubble of Ponyville, She went to speak "Spike I-" but he was no longer next to her. He had somehow gotten ahead of her. He was stopped in his tracks, watching Canterlot as it shook and trembled, And there he saw, in the clouds behind Canterlot. Bane. It couldnt be any other creature. Bane was behind the mountain that held Canterlot. Rarity trotted up next to the purple stallion, and set her gaze in the same direction as his. "What on Equestria is.. Oh... Is.. "her voice shook with a sudden fear." Is that.. Bane...?" At that moment, She felt that deep dread. She grasped for Spike's hand, and held it a moment, before they both saw it. A Glint of a great green light. Distant at first, and it grew and grew until it engulfed the entirety of Canterlot, including the mountainside that cradled the pony capitol. The green light then dimmed, but still a large crystal-like casing was now around the mountainside.

Spike took Rarity by the hand "We need to go, Now!" He comanded as he ran as fast as he could towards Fluttershy's cottage. Very nearly dragging her along with him.


End file.
